Dark Harbor Sympathy for the devil
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Versuch eines Prologs zu dem Film Dark Harbor der Fremde am Weg mit Alan Rickman.Achtung Slash!


Als Alan-Rickman-Fan kenne ich natürlich auch den Film "Dark Harbor – der Fremde am Weg".

Für die unter euch, die den Film noch nicht kennen, ist diese Story relativ witzlos, vor allem deshalb, weil sie die Pointe des Films vorwegnimmt.

Wer sich den Spaß an diesem Film also nicht verderben lassen möchte, sollte bitte nicht weiterlesen – diese Story ist wirklich ein massiver Spoiler!

Ich behaupte nicht, dass meine Idee die einzig richtige Auslegung des Films ist, aber es ist für mich naheliegend, wenn man mal darauf achtet, wie schwach und abhängig sich David Weinberg (Alan Rickman) in der letzten Szene des Films gibt.

Disclaimer: mir gehört davon nix und Geld verdiene ich auch nicht dran.

Achtung! Slash!

* * *

**Prolog – Dark Harbor – Sympathy for the devil**

**Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee**

Überrascht und leicht angewidert sah sich David Weinberg um. Warum nur lenkte sein Unterbewußtsein seine Schritte immer wieder in diese Richtung…

Es war ein kalter, nebliger Abend und David hatte nach einem einsamen Abendessen – seine Frau war übers Wochenende bei einer Freundin zu Besuch – beschlossen, trotz des unangenehmen Wetters einen Spaziergang zu machen.

So war er dahin geschlendert, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wohin er ging – und nun war er wieder hier…

In der Nähe des Hafens – in der Gegend, in der sich die Stricher und die Männer herumtrieben, denen so etwas gefiel… Wie oft war er selbst schon hierher gekommen? Fünf, vielleicht sechs Mal? Und genauso oft war er augenblicklich wieder umgekehrt mit diesem bitteren Geschmack des Selbstekels im Mund.

Doch heute schlug er den Kragen seines Parkas hoch und blieb.

Er wußte selbst nicht warum – denn ganz sicher würde er nicht eine geschmacklose halbe Stunde mit einem Stricher in einem schmierigen Hinterzimmer verbringen oder – Gott bewahre – in einer Sackgasse hinter Mülltonnen für einen schnellen Blow-Job… um dann mit diesem schalen Geschmack im Mund nach Hause zu gehen… nach Hause… um sich dort in ein leeres Ehebett zu legen und mit diesem nagenden Gefühl der Schuld und dem eklig-süßen Nachhall der Befriedigung einzuschlafen und am nächsten Tag weiter zu leben, als ob nichts gewesen wäre… und immer seltener mit seiner Frau zu schlafen, die sich bis jetzt zwar noch nie beklagt hatte, aber… Gott! Es kostete ihn von mal zu mal mehr Mühe!

Er hatte geglaubt, die Ehe mit Alexis wäre genau das Richtige für ihn. Sie war dankbar für seine Aufmerksamkeit gewesen, sehr liebevoll und anschmiegsam… natürlich war sie auch ziemlich problematisch und Komplex-beladen… doch welche Frau – nein – welcher _Mensch_ war das nicht? Neben ihr hatte er sich stark gefühlt – stärker als er tatsächlich war. Abgesehen davon hatte sie auch genügend Geld gehabt, um ihm den Lebensstil zu ermöglichen, den er für sich als angemessen erachtete. Am Anfang war auch alles in Ordnung gewesen, doch schon seit einiger Zeit…

Kurz bevor er Alexis kennen gelernt hatte, hatte er einige _Begegnungen_ mit jungen Männern – alles Studenten - gehabt, die bei ihm eben jenen schalen Nachgeschmack hinterlassen hatten und dennoch… dachte er seit einiger Zeit immer öfter daran zurück.

Was war es? War es der Reiz des Verbotenen? Die Lust am Unzüchtigen? Das dunkle…

„Hast du mal Feuer?"

David schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.

Unbemerkt hatte er die schmuddelige Gasse verlassen und war immer weiter gegangen, bis zu einem Platz in der Nähe der Kaimauer, der von den Stadtplanern als Naherholungsgebiet vorgesehen gewesen war, doch von der Bevölkerung kaum angenommen wurde. Tagsüber verirrten sich vielleicht ein paar Rentner oder Arbeitslose hierher um die Möwen zu füttern, die auf der Kaimauer hockten. Doch abends und nachts war der Platz so gut wie ausgestorben und niemand saß auf den ramponierten Parkbänken…

Niemand – bis auf den jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, der David angesprochen hatte.

David schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Dann hast du wahrscheinlich auch keine Zigaretten?" fragte der Junge.

David verneinte wieder und fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach weiterging… warum blieb er stehen und sah diesen Jungen an, von dem im Schein einer verdreckten Straßenlaterne bis auf seine Leder-Jacke und den Rucksack zu seinen Füßen nicht wirklich etwas zu sehen war.

„Tja – dann muß ich wohl doch meine Eigenen rauchen", bemerkte der Junge gelassen und zog ein Päckchen aus seiner Jacke. „Willst du auch eine?"

„Ich rauche eigentlich nicht", hörte sich David sagen.

Ein schlauer Blick huschte über David hinweg.

„Und uneigentlich?" fragte der Junge grinsend und zündete seine Zigarette an. Dann klopfte er auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Setz dich."

Bevor David wußte was er tat, hatte er neben dem Jungen auf der nebelfeuchten Bank Platz genommen.

Aus einer Kneipe ein Straße weiter waberte durch ein offenes Fenster nicht nur der abgestandene Bierdunst und der Rauch ungezählter Zigaretten nach draußen, sondern auch die flüchtige Melodie und die wuchtigen Bässe eines Songs aus der Musikbox.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year  
Stole many a man's soul and faith  
And I was 'round when jesus christ  
Had his moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that pilate  
Washed his hands and sealed his fate  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game  
_

"Was macht ein Mann wie du an einem Ort wie diesem?" Der Junge schlug seine Beine übereinander, lehnte sich zurück und zog genüßlich an seiner Zigarette. „Noch dazu in einer derart beschissenen Nacht."

„Ich war spazieren."

Der Junge grinste. „Und deine Frau weiß natürlich auch, _wo_ du spazieren gehst... Verarschen kann ich mich alleine."

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" erwiderte David kalt und machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Ganz locker bleiben", sagte der Junge und hielt ihn am Unterarm fest. „Du willst nicht reden – das ist okay. Völlig okay. Ich binde auch nicht gleich jedem alles auf die Nase."

David blieb sitzen und der Junge nahm seine Hand wieder weg.

„Du warst also spazieren und du hast gar keine Frau – habe ich auch kein Problem mit", erklärte der Junge mit einer offenen Geste.

„Ich habe eine Frau…", stellte David zögernd richtig und musterte den Jungen genauer. Wie alt konnte er maximal sein? Zwanzig? Fünfundzwanzig?

„Aber die ist nicht da und du bist hier um in Ruhe über alles nachzudenken", bemerkte der Junge scharfsinnig und schnippte seinen Zigarettenstummel in die Dunkelheit.

„Woher…" fing David verblüfft an, bevor er sich auf die Zunge biß. Das ging nun wirklich niemanden etwas an.

Der Junge lachte leise. „Ich habe schon viele wie dich gesehen… Ich komme viel herum."

_I watched with glee  
While your kings and queens  
Fought for ten decades  
For the gods they made  
I shouted out,  
Who killed the kennedys?  
When after all  
It was you and me  
Let me please introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I laid traps for troubadours  
Who get killed before they reached bombay  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby  
_

„Viel herumkommen? Sagt man so heute zu Landstreichern?" sagte David kalt. Es störte ihn, dass der Junge ihn wie Glas zu durchschauen schien.

„Allerdings habe ich noch nicht viele kennen gelernt, die so direkt waren wie du", sagte der Junge lässig und klaubte sich mit spitzen Fingern einen Tabakkrümel von der Zungenspitze. „Warum sagst du mir nicht, wie du heißt?"

„Warum sollte ich das?" erwiderte David scharf.

„Weil ich nicht gern einen völlig Fremden küsse", erklärte der Junge und drehte sich zu David um, der krampfhaft schluckte.

Das Gesicht der Jungen lag im Dunkeln, die Straßenlaterne verpaßte seinem dunklen Haar, das vom Nebel feucht war, einen eigenartigen Glanz, der wie eine Parodie eines Heiligenscheins anmutete.

„David…", flüsterte David benommen und fühlte keine Sekunde später die feuchten, kühlen Lippen des Jungen auf seinem Mund.

Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, den Jungen wegzustoßen und wirklich hob auch David seine Arme doch auf halbem Weg ließ er sie wieder sinken und verwandte seine Kräfte lieber darauf, seine Hände nicht auch noch in die Haare des Jungen zu vergraben, und ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, damit dieser Mund, der ihn so herrlich verdorben küßte, nie wieder damit aufhören würde... nie wieder...

_Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah  
But what's confusing you  
Is just the nature of my game  
Just as every cop is a criminal  
And all the sinners saints  
As heads is tails_

David rang nach Atem wie ein Ertrinkender, als der Junge den Kuß beendete und ihn mit hämmerndem Herzen und Schwindelgefühlen im Kopf zurückließ. Nichts hatte das Recht, sich so gut anzufühlen und gleichzeitig so falsch, falsch, _falsch_ zu sein.

„Wer bist du?" fragte David und erkannte seine Stimme selbst nicht wieder.

_Just call me lucifer  
'cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me  
Have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy, and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste, um yeah  
Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
_

Der Junge summte ein paar Takte der Melodie mit und zeigte dann bei seinem Lächeln mehr Zähne als notwendig gewesen wären.

„Weißt du das denn immer noch nicht, David?" grinste er und zog David erneut in einen hungrigen Kuss.

_Hope you guessed my name, um yeah  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game, um mean it, get down  
Woo, who  
Oh yeah, get on down  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah!  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
Tell me honey, can ya guess my name  
Tell me baby, what's my name  
I tell you one time, you're to blame  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah  
What's me name  
Tell me, baby, what's my name  
Tell me, sweetie, what's my name  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Ooo, who, who  
Oh, yeah_

"Komm mit", sagte der Junge und stand auf. „Ich weiß, wo es billige und halbwegs saubere Zimmer gibt." Er nahm den Rucksack in die linke Hand und entfernte sich von der Parkbank, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, ob David ihm folgen würde oder nicht.

David folgte ihm.

* * *

„Also – worauf stehst du?" fragte der Junge, als sie allein in einem schäbigen Hotelzimmer standen. Er zog seine Lederjacke aus und legte sie achtlos über einen Stuhl mit angeschlagenen Beinen. 

„Wie meinst du das?" sagte David zögernd und stockte als der Junge ihn plötzlich umarmte.

„Keine Panik – kein Grund nervös zu werden...", flüsterte er ihm beruhigend zu. „Ich bin keiner dieser miesen Stricher – falls es das ist, was dich stört. Du kannst deine Brieftasche also ruhig stecken lassen. Normalerweise geh' ich auch nicht gleich mit jedem ins Bett... aber du..." Er rückte ein wenig von David ab um ihn anzusehen. „Du hast Klasse – du hast etwas an dir..."

David fragte sich, woher das nur kam, dass diese obszöne Verderbtheit, diese fast schon perverse Schamlosigkeit bei diesem Jungen so _selbstverständlich, _so_ normal_ wirkte – und nichts mehr war, wofür man sich schämen mußte.

„Warum gehen wir nicht erst mal ins Bett und sehen dann weiter?" schlug der Junge vor, zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es auf den Boden.

In dem Moment, in dem sich der Junge aufs Bett setzte und einladend auf den freien Platz neben sich klopfte – wie er es zuvor bei der Parkbank getan hatte – da wußte David, dass er sich hier nicht verleugnen mußte – dass dieser seltsame Junge, dessen Namen er immer noch nicht kannte, _verstehen_ würde. Dass er mit ihm endlich _frei_...

Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu – doch anstatt darauf zu setzen, kniete er sich zwischen die Beine des Jungen nieder, dessen Augen sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überrascht weiteten.

„Ach so..." murmelte er und half dann David dabei, den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans zu öffnen. Mit einem fiebrigen Glitzern unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern beobachtete er, wie sich David's Kopf über seinen Schoß senkte.

* * *

David fühlte, dass er drauf und dran war, diesem Jungen – diesem teuflischen, gefallenen Engel – hörig zu werden. Ihm mit Haut und Haar zu verfallen und kein einziges Argument dagegen war stark genug, um die ungeheure Begierde – die willenlose Ergebenheit und Ekstase zu übertönen, die ihn unweigerlich jedes Mal überfiel, wenn er mit ihm allein in einem Zimmer war. 

Diese lähmende, fast widerlich süßliche Schwäche, die ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn er ihn nur ansah... diese Teufelsaugen... in diesem Engelsgesicht.

„Liebst du mich?" raunte der Junge ihm zu – sein heißer Atem unangenehm kühl auf der verschwitzten Haut von David's Nacken.

„Das weißt du doch...", stöhnte David und krallte seine Finger noch ein wenig mehr in das klamme Kissen unter sich... wartend... hoffend...

Der Junge hinter ihm bereitete sich gründlich vor – drückte David's Beine noch ein wenig mehr auseinander und stieß dann zu.

David schnappte keuchend nach Luft und preßte sein Gesicht für einen scham- und lustvollen Moment zugleich in das Kissen. Der schale Geruch von kaltem Zigarettenrauch und billigem After-Shave stieg ihm in die Nase.

Es war jedes Mal ein wenig zu schnell, ein wenig zu brutal, ein wenig zu grausam... doch genauso wollte er es – genauso hatte er es verdient...

„Liebst du mich?" wiederholte der Junge seine Frage.

„Ja", stöhnte David dieses Mal ohne zu Zögern und ohne die Ausflüchte und halben Wahrheiten eines Anwaltes, die ihm schon fast zur zweiten Natur geworden waren.

Und wie zur Belohnung stieß der Junge einige Male genauso zu, wie David es liebte – sinnlich – leidenschaftlich – unersättlich... bevor er wieder still hielt.

„Was willst du am Meisten?"

„Dich!"

„Willst du frei sein für mich?"

„Ja!"

Wieder eine Serie dieser tiefen, aufwühlenden Bewegungen.

„Willst du dein Leben lieber mit mir als mit deiner Frau verbringen?"

„Ja..."

Die Hand des Jungen schloß sich fast gebieterisch um David's unerträglich harte Erektion.

„Ohne auf das Geld deiner Frau verzichten zu müssen?"

„Ja! Oh Gott... Ja!"

Die Finger des Jungen trieben David in einen erlösenden Orgasmus. Der Junge lächelte und zog sich aus dem verschwitzten Körper zurück.

„Aber... eine Scheidung...", wandte David mit matter Stimme ein.

„Das haben wir schon hundert Mal durchgekaut", sagte der Junge leicht gelangweilt und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Eine Scheidung kommt natürlich nicht in Frage – die Kohle gehört schließlich ihr – du würdest keinen Cent davon sehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – es gibt auch andere Wege um seine Frau loszuwerden."

David fröstelte plötzlich.

„Aber wie..."

„Das laß meine Sorge sein. Verschaff du mir nur eine Gelegenheit – um den Rest kümmere ich mich dann schon", erwiderte der Junge und zog David zu einem tiefen Kuß an sich.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass du dich zwischen uns entscheidest... du kannst nicht für alle Ewigkeiten auf zwei Hochzeiten tanzen." Er zog an seiner Zigarette und musterte David kühl. „Wenn du mich wirklich so liebst, wie du immer behauptest, dann wäre das _die_ Gelegenheit um es mir zu beweisen." Mit einer Kopfbewegung lenkte er David's Aufmerksamkeit auf sein immer noch steifes Glied. „Das willst du doch, oder?" flüsterte er mit rauchiger Stimme. „Frei sein – für mich frei sein – damit ich mich immer um alles kümmern kann – damit ich für dich da sein kann wenn du mich brauchst... jederzeit... und an jedem Ort..."

David sah in diese Teufelsaugen und das Frösteln wandelte sich in ein fiebriges Erschauern.

„Ja...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. „Ich will frei sein... ich will mich nicht mehr verstecken... ich brauche dich... nur dich..."

Seine Hände zitterten leicht, als sie sich um die heiße Erektion des Jungen schlossen. Doch sein Körper traf die Entscheidung für ihn, denn sein Mund folgte seinen Fingern unbeirrbar nach.

* * *

„Wir fahren dieses Wochenende wieder auf die Insel", sagte David. 

Der Junge musterte sein verschlossenes Gesicht.

„Machst du einen Rückzieher?" fragte er kühl.

„Nein... es ist nur..."

Ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln erschien auf dem jungen Gesicht.

„Dann streite eben mit ihr", schlug er spöttisch vor. „Vielleicht fällt es dir ja leichter, wenn sie sauer auf dich ist."

David schluckte. Natürlich liebte er seine Frau nicht mehr. Natürlich hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, sie loszuwerden. Dennoch... Sieben gemeinsame Jahre vergaß man nicht so leicht. Vielleicht war das mit dem Streit eine gute Idee... sie verstanden sich seit langer Zeit sowieso nicht mehr besonders. David brauchte nur daran zu denken, was sie wieder für ein Theater mit dem dämlichen Pilz auf dem Weg zu ihrem Haus aufführen würde und er spürte, wie seine Ungeduld und sein Zorn zunahmen.

Ein Blick auf den Jungen besiegelte seinen Entschluß. Er würde sie so wütend auf sich machen, dass er es nicht bedauern würde, sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen.

„Gut", sagte der Junge befriedigt, als er den Wandel in David's Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt hatte. „Dann wäre das also geklärt. Jetzt musst du mir nur noch ein paar reinhauen und die Sache kann steigen."

David schreckte erneut zurück.

„Muss das wirklich sein? Ich... ich will dir nicht wehtun..."

Der Junge lächelte verächtlich.

„Auch diese Unterhaltung hatten wir schon – du weißt genau wie deine Frau tickt. Wenn ich nicht aussehe wie ein verprügelter Hund, dann funktioniert der ganze Plan nicht. Also, was ist... liebst du mich nicht mal genug um mir ein Veilchen zu verpassen?"

David holte tief Luft und schlug hart zu.

ENDE


End file.
